


History Lesson

by Lindenharp, sasha1600, uniquepov, wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [33]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What’d I say about the internet?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another collaborative chat-room creation by the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks.

“What’d I say about the internet?”

Robbie looks up from the laundry he’s folding.

“It’s Amazon!”

“It’s a bondage collar!”

“How’d you...”

“Browser history. Which is why...”

“Yeah, okay...”

“Besides, ordinary household items work fine,” James observes, smirking, grabbing a wooden spoon and swatting Robbie lightly on the arse.

“Oi!”

“You’ve always improvised before,” he adds, gesturing at a lavender sock. “Why change now?”

“Because I wanted to do it properly, you daft sod! Do right by you!”

“ _You_ are all I need.”

* * *

Much later, James asks, “So, when does it arrive?”

“Erm, about that...”

“No more internet for you!”


End file.
